


Quand l'espion se met à table...

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Interrogation, Mind Games, Other, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Nanu se retrouve séquestré et il devine qu'il a affaire à la Team Rocket. Pourtant, pour une fois, le Boss ne se donne pas la peine d'interroger le gros gibier mais en laisse la garde à son second. Pour attirer Giovanni, l'espion se met alors à table... Pour dévoiler à Archer quelques secrets à propos de son patron.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Quand l'espion se met à table...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Il ne voyait rien, sa respiration devenait difficile et il lui était impossible de bouger. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça ? Cette notion même devenait floue, dans l'attente que quelque chose ne se passe. De toute façon, il était condamné. Condamné à attendre, ligoté à une chaise, un sac sur la tête. Des fourmis lui parcouraient les doigts et les orteils, sa nuque devenait raide et il commençait à se demander si on ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait qu'un brouhaha lointain, informe.

Et puis la douche froide. La surprise avait fait manquer des battements à son cœur, la morsure glacée de l'eau lui avait coupé la respiration et le tissu détrempé qui collait à ses voies respiratoires le suffoquait. Il n'y avait eu qu'un petit grincement, la seconde d'avant, sinistre avertissement mais la punition était arrivée tout de suite après, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit.

Il sentait l'adrénaline parcourir son corps, gonfler ses muscles pour tenter sans succès de se libérer, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait le sang pulser violemment jusque dans son crâne, la respiration saccadée, tentant d'aspirer un peu d'air avant que le tissu mouillé ne se replaque sur sa face. Il gigotait, pathétiquement, il le savait. Mais que valait un honneur mal placé face à un instinct de survie ? Rien, et il pouvait lui entendre un bas de gorge se gausser de lui mais il n'en avait cure : tant qu'il restait suffisamment en vie pour lui faire payer tout cela.

Ce rire, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Pourquoi était-il encore étonné, à ce niveau ? Son job était dangereux et c'était le genre de risque qu'il était conscient d'encourir mais cette méthode, ce fait de savamment le faire mijoter puis le surprendre, cet enlèvement en force sans pour autant l'abîmer... C'était sa patte. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourquoi avait-il encore imaginé que ça soit autrement ? Avait-il espéré que ça soit autre chose que leurs petits règlements de compte personnels ?

Il eut un frisson. Un courant d'air sur son corps détrempé par l'eau glacée ? L'anticipation mêlée de crainte de ce qu'il allait subir ? L'excitation de découvrir ce qu'il avait orchestré rien que pour ses beaux yeux ? C'était un peu un mélange de tout cela, qui rendait son souffle court et le reste de ses sens aux aguets. Il l'entendait se mouvoir auprès de lui, écoutant le bruit feutré de ses pas tourner autour de lui comme le ferait un fauve autour de sa proie. Il pouvait presque physiquement sentir son regard acéré le détailler sous toutes les coutures avec un sourire suffisant.

D'un geste brusque, le tissu ruisselant et froid lui servant de cagoule lui fut arraché de la tête, non sans emporter avec lui quelques cheveux. Sans attendre, il aspira une grande goulée d'air frais qui le fit presque tousser. Il connaissait le diable à qui il avait affaire. Entre ses mains, toute chose vitale pouvait vite devenir un luxe si l'envie lui en prenait. Et avec lui, l'envie lui venait plutôt facilement. Et sitôt cette pensée lui vint qu'une main puissante vint lui attraper la mâchoire et lui lever le menton afin d'examiner au mieux son visage à la lumière crue du néon. Arceus, que sa main était chaude...

La lumière l'aveuglait, le forçant à plisser les yeux et à n'apercevoir de son bourreau que sa majestueuse carrure accoutrée de noir. Sa main serrait sa maxillaire sans ménagement, son pouce s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa joue mais ce contact chaud était une sorte de bénédiction pour son corps grelottant de froid. Un contact, simple, qui semblait anodin et déjà il lui montrait sa force, sa position dominante, et à la fois le soin qu'il prenait à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop abîmé par leurs petits jeux. Faire souffrir sans causer de blessure irrémédiable. Heurter son orgueil, respecter les limites de son corps. Et à chaque fois, trouver une nouvelle façon de s'en prendre à l'autre, faire jouer les nerfs autant que les sens.

Mais déjà, son vieux compagnon de vice le quittait déjà pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison, réunion ou affaire et le laissait seul dans la pièce, toujours attaché à sa fichue chaise, trempé et transi de froid. Au moins, pensait-il, il avait eu la décence de ne pas éteindre la lumière, lui laissant pour tout loisir le soin de scruter la pièce sous toutes ses coutures et d'en commenter tous les aspects à voix haute, d'un ton rageur pour cacher sa voix chevrotante et ses dents qui claquaient.

Après un long moment d'attente, peut-être lassée de ses propos sur la vétusté de cette cave quand on avait assez de pognon pour bouffer des copeaux d'or sur sa crème glacée, une personne finit par entrer dans la pièce, d'un pas rageur qui claquait sur le béton humide.

« Sympa la déco, juste un peu f-f-froide, faut penser à mieux isoler. »

Des yeux bleus, glacés, menaçaient presque de le givrer sur place s'il n'avait pas déjà aussi froid. Il reconnaissait le type, le toutou de Giovanni. Zélé jusqu'à la déraison, pouvant tout faire pour un seul regard de son maître. Le jeune avait du talent et sa seule ambition était de servir son chef. Un chien, quoi.

Il détestait les chiens. Leur manie de frétiller de la queue dès qu'ils sont en présence de leur maître, leur loyauté aveugle et leur comportement servile lui donnaient la nausée. Il savait le type ici sur ordre de Giovanni et il se demandait quelle connerie le gars avait bien plus faire pour se voir affubler sa garde en guise de punition.

"Vous êtes tombé bien bas depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés."

Le ton était poli, moins méprisant qu'il aurait pu imaginer, mais froid. Le jeune homme énonçait juste son constat, et dans ses yeux clairs qui brillaient dans la lumière blafarde du néon semblait pointer une curiosité non-feinte envers le prisonnier de son patron.

"...Mais t'es qui exactement, toi?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Il se souvenait du type, du genre plutôt enthousiaste de s'occuper de lui-même de l'élimination de menaces potentielles. Mais de là à mettre un nom sur chaque larbin de Giovanni ou de lui coller une quelconque fonction sur le front...

"Tu sais combien de larbins de Giovanni veulent ma peau ? J'ai mieux à foutre que de me rappeler de tous les candidats pour m'envoyer six pieds sous terre."

Ne laissant paraître aucune exaspération, le jeune homme tiré à quatre épingles se présenta brièvement :

« Archer, admin de la Team Rocket. »

De ses iris étincelants de fierté à l'énonciation de son grade, il en déduisit que ce petit jeune devait être relativement proche du boss, voire même le numéro 2 de l'organisation si l'oiseau avait du talent. La loyauté aveugle envers son boss, il avait pu tester...

Archer semblait réellement intrigué du fait que son patron semble prendre son temps avec lui, et du fait que ça soit déjà la seconde fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Habituellement, seconde chance ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Giovanni... Le jeune admin tourna autour du prisonnier, le scrutant sous toutes les coutures, comme un maquignon à la foire aux Tauros, espérant découvrir ce qui faisait l'attrait de cet individu aux yeux de son maître.

De ses mains gantées, il lui attrapa avec délicatesse mais fermeté le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans les yeux froids de celui de la pègre, il lisait une curiosité quasi enfantine, une sorte d'incompréhension de ce qu'il voyait. Triste réplique de son patron, pensait-il. Afin de voir de quel trempe était son gardien, il opta pour un crachat au visage. Simple, humiliant et terriblement provocateur.

Archer cilla à peine. Toute en froide contenance, il sortit un mouchoir de son veston, s'essuya son visage maculé de salive et le toisa d'un regard polaire. Puis, d'un geste contrôlé, lui asséna un brutal mais mesuré aller-retour de sa main, lui procurant une douleur relativement cuisante sans laisser vraiment de traces autre qu'une rougeur prompte à disparaître.

« Monsieur Giovanni ne me le pardonnerait pas si je vous abîmais... trop. »

Il sentait la colère froide pointer sous cette menue enveloppe de chair. Cela lui donnait envie de le provoquer encore plus, de le voir perdre cette carapace de courtoisie et de révéler quel race de cabot ce type se révélait être au fond de lui.

« Ah oui. Il ne te trouve pas assez compétent pour faire ça dans les règles de l'art. J'le comprends, filer le taf à un freluquet dans ton genre... C'est pour ça qu'il t'a juste mis de garde, je parierais. »

Il voyait la colère pâlir les traits du jeune homme. Toucher sa corde sensible. Insinuer que Giovanni n'a pas entièrement confiance en lui. Lui faire perdre son flegme cran par cran. Même attaché à cette fichue chaise, il prenait l'ascendant sur son gardien. Comme toujours, sa bouche restait la chose la plus dangereuse chez lui.

« Je me demande ce qui pousse ton chef à s'entourer de minets dans ton genre, sans doute pas pour leurs compétences... Ou as-tu des talents cachés pour t'attirer les faveurs de Giovanni ? Ces jolies lèvres ourlées ? Ce joli petit c... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, la gifle était partie si vite, avec une force dont il n'aurait pas soupçonné le petit jeune. Il avait fait mouche. Sa nuque en avait pris un coup mais il avait piqué là où ça faisait mal. Redressant la tête tant bien que mal, il adressa un sourire narquois à Archer. Il voyait ses mains gantées trembler de rage et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa contenance initiale. La curiosité qu'on lisait dans son regard s'était effacée et l'on n'y lisait maintenant plus qu'une envie de nuire.

Il allait en rajouter une couche mais le geste de son geôlier fut plus rapide. Un coup dans les dents, qui lui fendit la lèvre supérieure et gorgea sa bouche de son sang. Il émit un cracha sanglant avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire rouge à son adversaire. Malgré sa colère, les ordres de Giovanni semblaient rester absolus vu qu'aucun réel dommage ne lui était advenu. Le boss s'était trouvé un bon toutou, semblait-il. Mais le caniche était loin d'égaler son maître en terme d'intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ton patron ? C'est pas que je me fais chier, mais tu ne présentes pas grand intérêt en fait. Soit un bon chien, va me chercher ton maître. »

Archer émit un grondement sourd. Comme un avertissement que lancerait un Malosse avant de sortir les crocs. Il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Petit à petit, le repousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Juste pour voir de quelle trempe était le haut du panier de la Team Rocket, vu que le sbire moyen avait moins de QI que Ramoloss. Et aussi pour le petit plaisir qu'il prenait à démonter ce blanc-bec qui ne lui avait même pas ramené une serviette pour essuyer cette flotte froide qui le trempait jusqu'aux os.

Le jeune homme se positionna dans son dos, hors de son champ de vision et ficelé comme il était sur cette fichue chaise, il était condamné à essayer d'extrapoler le prochain mouvement de son geôlier. Un long moment passa, sans un bruit et il se demanda si le type ne s'était tout bonnement pas barré. Ce qui aurait été une chose assez intelligente, pour ne pas se laisser influencer par sa langue de vipère. Mais une brusque secousse dans la chaise et un choc au crâne lui firent réaliser trop tardivement que le sol s'était rapproché beaucoup trop vite.

« Bordel, t'as aucun respect pour tes aînés, faire tomber une vieille carcasse comme la mienne de sa chaise !!! »

Archer s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le regardant tenter de redresser un peu sa tête, en vain. Il n'avait pas de sourire suffisant, ni même narquois. Il sembla presque ennuyé de le voir dans cette position. Sans doute parce qu'il allait devoir sans doute le relever...

« Je suis navré de votre infortune. Permettez-moi de vous redresser. »

Il se releva, s'approcha de lui et en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Toutes mes excuses. Mon pied a glissé sur le béton mouillé. »

Étouffant un juron sur la mère de ce freluquet, il se dit que le chiot était capable de mordre quand même, un peu. En même temps, avec Giovanni il était à bonne école : des bonnes manières et des coups bas. Mais cela faisait très longtemps que Giovanni ne s'embarrassait plus des premières, mais il lui réservait toujours ses plus beaux seconds. Une idée lui sauta à l'esprit : et si ce salopard, rien que pour le faire chier, le laissait totalement aux mains de son clébard ? Ce serait à la fois terriblement petit et terriblement tordu. Certes, Giovanni était pourtant très attaché à leurs confrontations, mais ce serait un coup bas assez magnifiquement détestable et il savait qu'il le haïrait pour cela.

Le sol était dur, sale et humide. Et froid. Nanu ne fit même pas un mouvement pour se débattre et tenter de changer de position, ficelé comme il l'était à cette chaise, ce serait un simple gaspillage d'énergie. Et il souhaitait garder ce qui lui restait pour tenter de se réchauffer en frissonnant et éventuellement trouver une idée pour le sortir de ce pétrin. Enfin, il allait s'en sortir, ça c'était sûr, ça faisait partie de leur petit pacte tacite, afin de prolonger leurs petits jeux dans le temps. Le tout était que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, car il n'appréciait pas que son très cher ennemi se serve de ses larbins pour faire le boulot qu'il faisait habituellement de ses mains.

Nanu fulminait d'imaginer le sourire narquois d'un Giovanni qui savait pertinemment à quel point ce genre de sale coup pouvait lui faire mal et le mettre en colère. Oh, le vieux flic était certain que la scène devait au moins être filmée, afin que le boss surveille que son faire-valoir ne l'abîme pas trop, et aussi de se délecter de le voir aussi impuissant.

« Eh, elle est où la caméra ? Que je présente mon bon profil ! Je suis sûr que ce saligaud de Giovanni est planté devant son écran en train de se br... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La chaussure qui s'était écrasée sur sa bouche l'avait ponctuée d'un râle de douleur. Tout le côté droit des lèvres de Nanu était fendu et sanguinolent, et c'était de peu si des dents n'avaient pas valdingué, les Tapus soient loués. Nanu cracha le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche aux pieds d'Archer, sans pour autant réussi à le toucher.

« On ne manque pas de respect à Monsieur Giovanni. »

Nanu aurait voulu répondre qu'entre eux deux, le respect était mort depuis des lustres et qu'il avait déjà enculé son précieux patron, mais il eut la sagesse de ne pas l'ouvrir. Même si cela le tentait grandement. Qu'arriverait-il s'il provoquait assez le toutou pour qu'il morde sérieusement ? Qu'allait-il s'abattre sur ce pauvre gars s'il s'emportait et l'amochait plus que prévu ? Une petite voix en lui mourrait d'envie de voir l'ire du boss s'abattre sur le joli minois du freluquet mais une autre partie de lui préférait rester entier, tout compte fait.

Brusquement, le bas du pantalon d'Archer disparut de son champ de vision. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce type savait se déplacer en silence et rapidement en plus. Peut-être dans quelques années, avec encore un peu de vice greffé dans la moelle, il pourrait devenir un jouet intéressant, mais pour l'heure, ses sens étaient aux aguets pour anticiper la prochaine crasse que l'autre lui réservait. Il n'y avait même pas d'interrogatoire, il n'essayait pas de lui tirer la moindre information. Pourtant Archer savait pertinemment qui il était et à quelles infos il pouvait avoir accès. Il n'aimait pas ça parce que son cerveau n'arrivait pas encore à tout additionner et que son esprit était engourdi par le froid qui cloquait de chair de poule ses vieux membres.

C'était une tactique bien connue, dans des situations où le corps est soumis à la fatigue, à la faim et à la soif, et à la douleur par dessus le marché, le cerveau parfois patine. Habituellement, on peut aussi user de la chaleur pour renforcer cet hébétude mais ils avaient usé de froid pour lui, plus âgé, originaire d'une contrée tropicale, dont le corps était plus sensible. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, à tout prix. Puis il eut une idée. Sortir les gros dossiers. Si Archer n'était pas foutu de l'interroger, il allait donner les réponses lui-même. N'importe lesquelles, vu qu'on ne s'était pas donner la peine de préciser ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et s'il sortait de gros trucs bien compromettants, au mieux Giovanni ramènerait très vite ses fesses pour le faire taire, au pire ça pourrait entamer la confiance et le respect aveugles que la Team Rocket avaient pour leur boss.

Nanu cracha quelques bulles de sang mêlé de salive. Il fallait qu'il joue avec Archer, qu'il divulgue suffisamment pour titiller son intérêt sans risquer non plus de le froisser et de récolter une nouvelle pluie de coups. La voix pâteuse et les lèvres tuméfiées, il commença :

« Tu sais, on dirait pas mais j'ai un grand respect pour ton patron. J'le connais depuis qu'il est tout jeune, il avait à peu près ton âge, à l'époque, et il occupait ta place. Pour dire que ça fait un paquet de temps qu'on s'connaît bien, lui et puis moi. »

Il pausa deux secondes. Pas de coups, juste le silence. Nanu prit cela pour une invitation à continuer. Il avait dû piquer la curiosité d'Archer. Machinalement, cela le fit sourire mais l'étirement de ses lèvres meurtries fut douloureux et il se ravisa promptement.

« D'ailleurs t'es pas sans savoir que ton patron a un souci à une épaule, hein. Ça date de c't'époque, notre première réelle confrontation. J'avais infiltré la Team Rocket pour Interpol, Giovanni était numéro deux sous les ordres de Madame, sa daronne, et moi j'faisais bien mon taf et j'avais réussi à me hisser au rang d'Admin mais Giovanni... Enfin bref, à un moment j'étais proche de sa mère, il n'a pas apprécié et comme il s'était bourré la gueule ce jour là, on en est venu aux mains et je lui ai démonté salement son épaule, au point qu'il en a toujours des séquelles. Il m'a foutu aussi une belle peignée. Ça nous a lié à vie. »

Archer l'avait laissé parler. Intéressant. Certes, il avait omis qu'ils avaient été excités comme des bêtes par la baston, qu'ils avaient finis l'un sur l'autre à s'étreindre, se mordre et se frotter l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la jouissance, mais Archer n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ça sans lui faire payer chacun des mots obscènes qu'il pourrait proférer sur Giovanni.

Son geôlier s'était remis en mouvement, tournant autour de lui lentement, le scrutant de ses yeux bleus et froids, s'attardant sur ses membres, jaugeant la force que Nanu pouvait bien avoir et celle qu'il pouvait avoir dans la fleur de l'âge. Nanu vit sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu par ses prouesses et cela fut plus fort que lui, intérieurement, il en était vexé. Les gens le sous-estimaient toujours. Du coup c'était trop facile de prendre l'ascendant sur eux. Il n'y avait que Giovanni qui le traitait comme s'il était aussi dangereux que du venin de Malamandre.

« D'ailleurs aussi, si Giovanni est le patron et que par conséquent, ton p'tit cul se retrouve à cette place, c'est grâce à bibi. Un accord avec ton patron pour qu'il soit calife à la place du calife sans qu'il ait le sang de sa mère sur ses belles mains blanches. Et ça arrangeait Interpol, du coup d'une pierre on a tué deux Poichigeons. »

Là, ça commençait à être plus conséquent, plus compromettant pour Giovanni. C'était connu que Madame Boss était décédée dans des conditions louches, sans doute des mains d'un agent d'Interpol voulant arrêter net les projets de la Team Rocket sur les recherches génétiques et la traque de Mew. Giovanni avait endossé le costume du fils loyal et éploré, refusant presque de prendre la place que sa mère. Puis il avait pris la direction des choses et avait mené sa barque de main de maître jusque là. Mais expliquer à son numéro deux qu'il ait participé au meurtre de sa propre mère, ça, c'était entacher sa respectabilité. Libre à Archer de croire que Nanu bluffait ou crachait des sornettes pour gagner du temps. Les mots trotteront toujours dans sa petite tête, Nanu en était certain, et jamais plus il n'aura le même regard envers son vénéré patron.

Archer poussa violemment du pied la chaise qui tourbillonna sur le béton trempé et glissant, meurtrissant les parties du corps de Nanu qui frottaient sur le sol.

« Foutaises. Vous ne cherchez qu'à le salir. »

Malgré la douleur, Nanu ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Crois-tu ? »

Archer savait qu'il avait un certain passif avec Giovanni au point d'être plus ou moins sa chasse gardée, mais jusqu'où cet enfoiré de Nanu pouvait mener sa barque, entre vérité et mensonge ? Et si tout mensonge recelait sa part de vérité, que fallait-il en déduire de ce qu'assénait le vieux flic ? Et même si ce dernier ne disait que la stricte vérité, cela enlèverait-il le moindre mérite à Giovanni ? Selon Archer, la réponse était non. Giovanni pour lui restait un génie et cette cabale avec la fin de Madame Boss était astucieuse, conciliant les ambitions personnelles du jeune leader et ayant permis une trêve avec la police qui a sans doute cru être tranquille un moment sans la Dame de Pique qui menait la pègre d'une main de fer gantée de soie.

« Je ne crois qu'en l'intelligence de Monsieur Giovanni et en son aptitude à voir ce qui est le meilleur pour la Team Rocket. »

Nanu ricana à nouveau, relançant le saignement de ses lèvres. Ah il s'était dégotté un fameux toutou, le Giovanni ! Un vrai chien loyal et diligent, et qui présente bien qui plus est ! Le vieux flic avait encore envie de le titiller un peu, voir jusqu'où Giovanni lui avait fait confiance ou inversement, si la loyauté aveugle d'Archer était réelle ou feinte... Cela lui vaudrait sans doute quelques méchants bleus en plus, mais on n'avait rien sans rien dans ce bas monde.

Une idée lui vint. Oh et il sentait qu'elle pouvait même sortir le Lougaroc du bois : toucher à la vie vraiment privée du boss. Pas qu'au business familial. Non, au petit secret bien gardé qu'est sa progéniture. Nanu se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, il ne voulait pas qu'Archer ni éventuellement Giovanni s'il écoutait n'en perdent la moindre miette.

« Mon gars, vu qu'on est rien que nous deux, je vais te dire un truc. T'as beau toucher le sommet de la pyramide, ton boss te cache encore bien des choses. »

Il pausa. Pas de coups, rien. Il devait avoir capté l'attention du larbin.

« Tu sais, Giovanni, il fréquente plus que les putains et autres que vous autres lui dégottez. Figure-toi qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour une rouquine et qu'il en a fait sa régulière, suffisamment pour la mettre à l'abri dès qu'elle eut un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Et ça... Ça fait bien six... oh non sept ans de ça ! Elle et le gosse... Ugh. »

Nanu n'eut pas le temps de terminer, la semelle d'une chaussure écrasait son visage. La température de la pièce semblait être descendue brutalement de plusieurs degrés. On aurait pu palper l'aura noire de colère qui émanait de l'arrivant et qui malgré lui faisait se crisper tous les muscles du vieux briscard. Giovanni était arrivé. Silencieusement. Pour semble-t-il mettre fin à tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa grande gueule.

Malgré la douleur, Nanu sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire. Il allait commencer à _vraiment_ s'amuser.

.


End file.
